1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of video cameras, and more particularly, to a non-handheld high-definition (HD) digital video camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-handheld camera means a portable digital video camera that needs not to be held by hands. Currently, with continuous development and advancement of technologies, non-handheld miniaturized video cameras are finding more and more applications, for example, in taking evidence in law enforcement, in outdoor sport applications and in on-board monitoring applications.
Most of handheld video cameras currently available in the market acquire audio & video (AV) data from the ambient by use of a standard lens and save the AV data in a memory card. Then, when it is desired to watch the AV file at a high definition, the memory card has to be connected to an external AV processing apparatus. Accordingly, these conventional video cameras are inconvenient to operate and have a narrow imaging range; furthermore, they also have a poor extensibility.